A prova de que o amor existe
by Mimi Granger
Summary: A história de Tiago e Lílian, contada pelo ponto de vista de outro alguém...


**Sinopse:** A história de Tiago e Lílian, contada pelo ponto de vista de outro alguém...

**N/A:** Fic escrita para o V Challenge T/L do fórum Aliança Três Vassouras. A capa vocês podem conferir no meu profile. E gostaria de agradecer à Gween Black, por ter sugerido o título.

Normal: presente. _Itálico:_ lembranças.

**A PROVA DE QUE O AMOR EXISTE.**

Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, tudo seria diferente.  
Quando somos crianças, pensamos que tudo no fim dará certo. Que os adultos têm todas as soluções e que nada de mau pode nos acontecer... Eu queria ter essa inocência neste exato momento. Queria voltar à minha triste infância e achar que alguém encontrará uma maneira de ele não estar acontecendo. Mas não. Eu olho para a casa em ruínas e sei que não há mais volta. Eles estão mortos.  
Tiago e Lílian nasceram um para o outro. Almas gêmeas, como se diz por aí. Ele brincalhão, ela comportada. Ele maroto, ela monitora. Ele a convidava para sair, ela recusava. Os opostos se atraem... Era divertido ver as suas cenas de discussão. Bons tempos, aqueles...  
_Um grupo de garotas conversava animadamente em um canto da Sala Comunal da Grifinória que, fora por elas, estava deserta. As poltronas em frente à lareira eram ocupadas por quatro jovens: duas morenas, uma loira e uma ruiva.  
- E então ele me convidou para ir a Hogsmeade na próxima visita que tiver! – exclamou uma das morenas, sendo seguida de gritinhos histéricos, assobios e palmas das demais._

_Mas as suas risadas foram misturadas por outras risadas. Quatro rapazes entraram pela passagem do retrato, rindo alto e fazendo brincadeiras. Pararam ao ver que a sala não estava vazia, e olharam curiosos para as meninas, que também os encaravam, ainda com sorrisos nos lábios. Dirigiram-se a elas.  
- Por quês estão fazendo todo esse escândalo, meninas? – perguntou um deles, de cabelos pretos espetados e de óculos, sentando-se no braço da poltrona da ruiva, Lílian Evans. As garotas se entreolharam.  
- Podemos saber o de vocês? – perguntou a loira  
- Não estávamos fazendo escândalo. Não como vocês, ao menos – respondeu um deles, chamado Sirius Black – Mas vocês ganham um prêmio se adivinharem – ele completou, com um sorriso malicioso. Lílian rolou os olhos.  
- Vocês estavam azarando o Snape, logicamente – ela respondeu entediada._

_O garoto sentado no braço de sua poltrona, Tiago Potter, deu um pulo e bateu palmas, animado.  
- Parabéns, Lílian, você acaba de ganhar um super prêmio, que é uma visita a Hogsmeade comigo!  
- Ei, Potter, quem ia dar o prêmio era eu! – reclamou Sirius, no que foi respondido com um "Tarde demais, amigo". A ruiva bufou e as outras meninas riram.  
- Já basta a Emelina para ir a Hogsmeade com alguém, Potter, sinto muito, romance demais para um dia só – ela falou, com falso tom de quem "sentia muito"._

_Os garotos franziram a sobrancelha.  
- Emelina vai ir a Hogsmeade acompanhada? De quem? – perguntou um deles, de cabelos castanhos-claros, Remo Lupin, mas Tiago não deu a chance da garota responder.  
- Ora, Lily, iremos nós quatro, então! Um passeio de casais! – mas ele parou por alguns segundos, e se corrigiu – Não, não, prefiro ir a sós com você... Marcamos para quando, ruivinha? - ele perguntou, encarando Lílian nos olhos. Ela se levantou, irritada.  
- Eu pensei que você tinha entendido quando eu disse, na última vez, que era para você parar de me convidar para sair! Mas não, Tiago, você simplesmente não pensa porque seu cérebro é do tamanhozinho de uma ervilha! Você não entende que eu não quero nada contigo?  
- Do que foi que você me chamou? – perguntou Tiago, com um sorriso abobalhado, nem parecendo que tinha levado um grande (e mais um) fora – Tiago?_

_A garota ficou confusa, sem saber o que responder, e afinal se decidiu por sair da sala batendo os pés._

Tiago e Lílian. Como num passe de mágica, ela acabou por se apaixonar pelo meu melhor amigo, e eu nunca entendi como ele conseguiu doma-la, mas a verdade é que, no sétimo ano, todos comentavam sobre o mais inesperado, surpreendente e bonito casal que Hogwarts já tivera. Uma tentativa que dera certo. "A forma certa de errar", costumava dizer Lílian.  
Tiago a pediu em casamento no nosso baile de formatura de Hogwarts na frente de todo mundo... Aquela foi a primeira vez que a vi chorar.  
_Lílian e sua amiga Marlene McKinnon se aproximaram da mesa onde os Marotos estavam sentados. Tiago parecia um pouco distante, mesmo quando a namorada lhe roubou um beijo rápido nos lábios.  
- Nós estamos nos formando... Dá pra acreditar? – disse Remo, olhando carinhosamente para o Salão Principal.  
- Foram tantas histórias vividas aqui... Sete anos! – concordou Marlene.  
- O tempo voa, e a gente nem percebe. É surpreendente. Aliás, muita coisa é surpreendente... Não é, Tiago? – Lílian falou, abraçando o namorado, dando a entender que ela nunca esperaria ter algum relacionamento com ele.  
- É – ele respondeu, olhando fixamente para o nada, e sem prestar atenção.  
- O que você tem? – ela perguntou.  
- Eu? Nada – ele falou, ainda no mesmo tom aéreo.  
- Tiago, você es...  
- Eu já volto, fique aqui. – ele interrompeu Lílian, sem ouvir o que ela dizia, levantou-se e desapareceu no meio da pista de dança. Lílian olhou para os Marotos, desconfiada.  
- O que ele foi fazer?_

_Sirius, Remo e Pedro se entreolharam, sem saber o que responder. Ia sobrar para eles.  
Sirius deu de ombros.  
- Não faço a menor idéia, Lily.  
- Ah, sabe sim, vocês estão escondendo alguma coisa!  
- É verdade, Lílian. Não sabemos o que o Tiago tem, ele anda assim o dia inteiro – Remo falou, e a ruiva aceitou a resposta, mas ainda com um pe atrás._

_Algum tempo depois, a música parou e todos olharam para a mesa dos professores, onde o diretor, Dumbledore, estava de pé.  
- Apenas alguns minutos da atenção de vocês, por favor, há um formando que gostaria de dizer algumas palavras... – ele fez um sinal com a cabeça para alguém que não era possível ver direito. Mas esse alguém subiu os degraus, até a mesa dos professores, e todos os alunos estavam curiosos para saber o que Tiago Potter queria dizer.  
- Obrigado, Professor Dumbledore. Bem, eu. Eu queria, hoje, tomar um pouco o tempo de vocês para dizer algumas palavras, que não servirá para todos, mas apenas para uma pessoa. – ele fez uma pausa, e depois continuou: Sabe, quando eu entrei em Hogwarts, uma criança de onze anos, eu não sabia o que estava por me esperar. Bem, ninguém sabe, mas enfim... Eu lembro qual foi o pensamento que me passou pela cabeça quando eu a vi pela primeira vez, andando nervosa em direção ao banquinho e ao Chapéu Seletor. "Como alguém pode ter um cabelo tão laranja?", foi o que eu pensei. Bem, toda a minha família é morena, e todos os meus amigos eram também, ou loiros, eu nunca tinha visto alguém ruivo, ao menos não tão ruivo assim... Mas ficou por isso. Fiz amigos aqui, mas ela não estava entre eles. Até o quarto ano quando, em um sorteio de duplas para um trabalho de Transfiguração, nós ficamos juntos. Ela parecia ser uma pessoa legal, e eu queria ter a sua amizade... E, depois, eu não queria mais. Eu queria mais do que apenas amizade, eu a convidei para sair e ela disse 'não'. "Como assim, 'não'?", eu perguntei. "'Não'". Advérbio de negação, contrário de 'sim'... Já ouviu falar?", foi a resposta dela, e eu não acreditei. E comecei a desprezá-la, achando-a ruiva demais, idiota demais, imatura demais... Mas eu não percebia que o imaturo era eu, por ter esses pensamentos apenas por causa de um fora.  
" Meus momentos de desprezo passaram, e eu resolvi que isso não ia ficar assim. Eu ia leva-la para sair, era um desafio que eu tinha feito a mim mesmo. Eu passei a convida-la constantemente, e ela continuava me dizendo 'não'. Eu queria dar o troco, mas acabei caindo na minha própria armadilha... Eu me apaixonei. Por aquele cabelo tão laranja, por aqueles olhos tão verdes, por aquele temperamento tão explosivo e, ao mesmo tempo, aquela personalidade tão doce... Eu me apaixonei, e não sabia o que fazer. Não queria mais simplesmente vencer um desafio, eu a queria de verdade. E eu mudei por ela. Eu vi que coisas (erradas) que eu fazia não a agradavam, e quando parei pra pensar, não agradavam nem a mim mesmo. Eram momentos de diversão, mas eu podia me divertir sem fazer coisas erradas também! Não era preciso quebrar todas as regras o tempo todo. Podia ser só de vez em quando... – muitos riram com esse comentário- E eu não sei se foi isso, eu não sei o que foi, mas esse ano, talvez por eu ter parado um pouco de convidá-la para sair (vai entender as mulheres) – e as pessoas riram de novo -, nós passamos a conversar, a passar momentos bem legais juntos, e nos tornamos amigos.  
" Eu estava feliz por isso, ser amigo dela era um presente mais do que bom... Não era bem o que eu tinha em mente, mas eu já estava feliz com isso. E então, quando eu menos esperava, alguma coisa aconteceu e nós nos beijamos, e depois começamos a namorar, o que, confessando aqui para vocês, me fazia dar pulos de felicidade pelo quarto... E hoje é o dia da nossa formatura, e eu sei que essa é a coisa certa a fazer... – conforme falava, Tiago descia os degraus e ia atravessando o Salão Principal, abrindo passagem até chegar à mesa onde todos os seus amigos (e sua namorada) estavam. Lílian olhava para ele atônita, completamente surpresa, e com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto – Olhando para toda essa trajetória, é... Surpreendente. Muita coisa é surpreendente – Lílian deu uma risada abafada por lágrimas ao ver que ele usava suas próprias palavras – E é por isso eu quero perguntar para ela. Eu quero perguntar se... – Tiago pegou do bolso interno do paletó uma caixinha de veludo preta – Lílian, você aceita se casar comigo?_

_Exclamações de surpresa foram ouvidas por todo o Salão, principalmente das mulheres (que possivelmente queriam que seus namorados fizessem isso por elas também). Minerva McGonagall enxugava as lágrimas com um lenço, e até Dumbledore parecia emocionado.  
Tiago olhava para Lílian, com a caixinha preta aberta em sua mão, revelando um lindo anel de ouro, com duas pequenas esmeraldas da cor de seus olhos e um brilhante. Ela sorria abertamente, ainda chorando.  
Lílian acenou com a cabeça. Não conseguia falar._

Eles se casaram em setembro do mesmo ano. Uma cerimônia pequena, apenas para amigos íntimos, já que, naquela época, Lord Voldemort - ou, como as pessoas o chamavam, por medo de pronunciar seu nome, Você-Sabe-Quem, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, e algumas variações... – já estava atrás deles. Eu fui o padrinho. Tiago e Lílian trasbordavam felicidade, e eu estava feliz por eles também...  
Tempos sombrios começaram. Em dezembro de 1979, Lílian descobriu que estava grávida. Nem os perigos de morte, nem as batalhas que estavam começando a ocorrer, nem nada abalou a alegria do casal. Eu nunca, entre tantos anos que eu o conhecia, tinha visto Tiago tão feliz.  
Ele se empenhava muito para acabar com todos os Comensais da Morte que conseguia. Não simplesmente por ser auror, mas para proteger sua esposa e seu filho que viria a nascer. "Nada de mau pode acontecer com eles, Sirius. Nada." ele me dizia, seu semblante extremamente sério. E foi então que entramos para a Ordem da Fênix, e então que ele ficou ainda mais satisfeito de poder ajudar mais ainda o tal Lorde a ser derrotado.  
Não que ele tenha sido. Ele não foi – não até a noite passada – Mas isso não era motivo para abalar Lílian e Tiago em suas expectativas quanto ao filho.  
Harry nasceu no fim de Julho, juntamente do filho de um outro casal de amigos, Alice e Frank, que tiveram o Neville. Eu tinha acabado de chegar em casa, após uma missão para a Ordem, quando recebi a coruja.  
"Nasceu, nasceu, nasceu, nasceu! Quarto 101 da Maternindade do St. Mungus. Oh, meu Merlin, Sirius, O HARRY NASCEU!"

Reconheci a letra de Tiago na mesma hora, mesmo com todos os seus garranchos de o bilhete ter sido escrito às pressas – possivelmente por conta da emoção. Aparatei no hospital e fui ao quarto indicado, encontrando Lílian dormindo e Tiago andando de um lado para o outro, impaciente, com um copo de água na mão.  
_Sirius Black abraçou Tiago.  
- Parabéns pelo filho, Tiago! Papai, agora, hein?Onde está o Harry?  
- É isso! Elas levaram o Harry, disseram que para uns exames, levaram o Harry! – ele tomou um gole grande de água.  
- Tiago, eu acho que deve ser normal isso, não?  
- Ele está certo, Tiago, é necessário fazer exames – disse uma voz cansada, atrás dos dois. Tiago assustou-se e derrubou o copo no chão, o mesmo partindo-se em pedaços._

_Lílian acordara. Logo em seguida, a porta do quarto se abre e entram Remo e Pedro, o primeiro animado, o segundo meio ansioso, e cumprimentam os pais. Menos de um minuto depois, uma curandeira chega com um bebê no colo.  
- Olha só quem chegou!_

_Tiago praticamente arrancou o filho dos braços da curandeira. Ele olhava para Harry com ternura.  
- É a minha cara! – disse, abobalhado, enquanto embalava a criança. Harry tinha acordado, e começado a resmungar – Exceto pelo olhos, Lil. São verdes como os seus – ele falou, e passou o filho para a esposa._

Sim, Harry era exatamente igual ao Tiago, o mesmo cabelo, mas possuía os incríveis olhos verde-esmeralda de Lílian. E eu era –sou- o padrinho daquela criança mais linda.  
Harry nos proporcionou bons momentos de diversão em suas primeiras semanas – ver Tiago cuidando dele era algo que proporcionava boas gargalhadas.  
_- Ai, meu santo, Harry, para quieto!  
CRACK.  
- Sirius? – Tiago perguntou, olhando para o amigo, que tinha aparecido do nada ao seu lado.  
- Não ,um elfo doméstico que tomou poção polissuco...  
- Ah, ainda bem então, me ajude aqui a trocar as fraldas do Harry, ele não fica parado!  
- Não ajuda, Sirius, ele tem que aprender! – gritou uma voz vinda de outro cômodo da casa. Sirius começou a rir.  
- Ora, ora, ser pai é isso, Tiago! Você queria tanto um filho, arque com as conseqüências!  
- Trocar fraldas é complicado!_

_Tiago olhou cansado para Harry, que estava deitado na cama e rolando de um lado para o outro. Murmurando alguma coisa do tipo "Esse menino vai dar trabalho quando crescer", Tiago abriu a fralda de Harry e pegou alguns lencinhos para limpá-lo. Mas após fazer isso por algum (pouco) tempo, sacou sua varinha e a apontou para o bumbum do filho.  
- Não deixe Lílian ver isso. Ela não quer que usemos mágica nele, não para isso, ao menos – ele sussurrou. Com um aceno da varinha, Harry não estava mais sujo – Certo, agora é só... hm... passar a pomada, depois, acho que eu coloco talco também, não? – Sirius deu de ombros. Ele não fazia a menor idéia - E depois é só fechar. Será que eu to esquecendo de alguma coisa? Acho que não... – ele falava consigo mesmo, pensativo - É, até que não é tão complicado..._

_Tiago deixou Harry pronto, e enrolou a fralda.  
- Me passa aquela coisinha de prender?  
- _Que_ coisinha de prender?  
- É, aquilo que é tipo um alfinete fechado, pra prender a fralda...Sei lá como se chama..._

_Sirius o alcançou o que ele achou mais parecido com uma "coisinha de prender que fosse tipo um alfinete fechado". Tiago prendeu a fralda de Harry, mas mesmo assim parecia ainda meio frouxa. Ele o pegou no colo e o passou para Sirius.  
- Segura um pouco, enquanto eu guardo esse monte de coisa._

_Sirius olhou desconfiado para a fralda de Harry.  
- Tiago, você tem certeza que fechou isso direito?  
- Tenho.  
- Então por quê eu estou todo molhado?_

_Da porta do quarto, Lílian olhava a cena com falta de ar por não conseguir parar de rir._

Quando Harry completou um ano, as coisas já estavam mais complicadas. Lord Voldemort estava realmente poderoso, e cada vez mais mortes aconteciam... Tempos de guerra. Sombrios e tristes tempos de guerra. Tiago e Lílian eram perseguidos por Voldemort, e Dumbledore propôs que eles se escondessem. Lílian não queria, não aceitava sair de sua própria casa. Mas a situação estava ficando mais complicada, não era difícil de pensar que seu próprio amigo podia ser um traidor...  
"Sirius, você poderia vir aqui em casa? Tenho algo muito importante para dizer... Eu estou ficando assustado... Por favor, não demore. Pedro"

_Sirius olhou para o bilhete em suas mãos e deixou o cansaço e a vontade de dormir de lado, indo direto para a casa de Pedro Pettigrew.  
CRACK.  
Pedro olhou apavorado, e um pouco aliviado, para o meio da sala, onde Sirius havia aparatado.  
- Pedro? O que você tem, o que você quer me falar?  
- Sirius...É o Remo.  
- Que tem o Remo?_

_O dono da casa indicou com a cabeça a porta que levava à cozinha. Os dois se dirigiram para lá, e Pedro serviu duas xícaras de chá fumegante.De maracujá, obviamente, para acalmar os nervos.  
Eles sentaram-se à mesa.  
- Você não tem notado nada de diferente no comportamento do Remo? – perguntou Pettigrew, depois de algum tempo.  
- É, ele está meio estranho, sim, de uns tempos para cá...Se afastou de nós.  
- Você não percebe, Sirius? Ele é o traidor! O traidor que Dumbledore disse que havia entre nós, é ele! Some de repente, fica todo esquisito quando vencemos alguma batalha contra os Comensais da Morte, ele... ele está ajudando Você-Sabe-Quem!_

_Sirius ficou pensativo. Sim, Remo Lupin tinha mudado muito... E as suspeitas de Pedro não eram totalmente descartáveis...  
- Nunca tinha pensado nisso antes, Rabicho... Mas é bem provável. Remo. Traidor. Como ele pôde?_

Dumbledore convenceu os Potter a se esconderem. Com a ajuda do Feitiço Fidelius, então, seria impossível encontrá-los...  
Tiago e Lílian queriam que eu fosse o fiel do segredo, e eu estava disposto a fazer isso por eles. Mas eu pensei que seria óbvio demais, eu ser o fiel... Voldemort com certeza descobrira... "Não", eu pensei. "Eles precisam de alguém que Voldemort nunca desconfie..."  
_- O Pedro, com ele vocês estarão mais seguros!  
Lílian andava pela sala de um lado para o outro, nervosa, com Harry no colo.  
- Não sei, Sirius, o Pedro? Ele é tão... fraquinho. Nunca foi bom aluno, não é corajoso, nem nada... Ainda não descobri como ele foi parar na Grifinória._

_Tiago estava sentado no sofá, uma das mãos apoiando o rosto, pensando.  
- Lily... O Sirius pode estar certo... Justamente pelo fato de ele nunca ter sido notado. Não será notado pelo Voldemort também. Sirius é uma isca fácil, nosso melhor amigo, padrinho do Harry..._

_A ruiva continuava andando pela sala, com uma expressão preocupada e a beira das lágrimas.  
- Não... Não, eu ainda prefiro que você seja o fiel – ela disse, encarando Sirius nos olhos – Não confio muito no Pedro.  
- Ele é nosso amigo, Lil.Não há motivos para não confiar.  
- O Remo também era! E olha o que... Olha o que aconteceu! – uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto  
- Não chore, Lily, tudo vai ficar bem...  
- Eu não to chorando! – ela gritou, olhando com raiva para Tiago e Sirius, que pareceram levar um choque. No momento seguinte caiu em prantos – Desculpe... Desculpe, mas eu estou preocupada... Tudo isso acontecendo, essa guerra, Voldemort atrás de nós, o Harry tão pequeno... O que será dele se algo acontecer conosco? – Tiago foi até a esposa e abraçou.  
- Nada vai acontecer, prometo. Agora pense no Harry, ele ficará mais seguro também com o Pedro como fiel.  
- É. É, talvez você esteja certo._

A verdade é que eu sou o traidor. Eu sou o traidor por ter convencido os meus melhores amigos a confiarem no verdadeiro traidor, aquele que estava realmente passando informações para o lado das Trevas...  
Godric's Hollow era agora a casa dos Potter. Era.  
Naquele 31 de outubro, eu tinha combinado de me encontrar com Pedro em seu esconderijo para verificar se estava tudo bem, mas cheguei lá e ele não estava. Na mesma hora pensei que Voldemort o tinha encontrado, mas não havia sinais de luta... Fiquei com medo. Subi na minha moto e voei o mais rápido o que pude para a casa dos meus melhores amigos. Não podia acreditar no que os meus olhos viam, conforme eu me aproximava... Era para ter uma casa ali, mas só tinha...  
Ruínas. É para isso o que eu estou olhando, ruínas. Pedro era o verdadeiro traidor, o que me fez acreditar que Remo era, o que me levou a indicá-lo para ser o fiel do segredo...  
Ontem a noite, quando cheguei aqui, senti o mundo desabar. Percebi, afinal, o que significa a guerra, e tudo de ruim que ela pode causar... Hagrid levou Harry para a casa dos tios, por ordem de Dumbledore, e eu fui embora, desolado. Mas hoje pela manhã voltei. E aqui estou eu, o dia inteiro olhando para os escombros do que um dia foi a casa deles por baixo da capa da invisibilidade de Tiago, e lembrando de toda a sua trajetória de vida... Momentos tristes e momentos felizes que eu presenciei... Não é justo.  
Tiago e Lílian. Até mesmo a junção dos nomes soa bem. Os melhores amigos que alguém pode ter, pessoas incríveis que se merecem mais do que ninguém... E que agora estão mortos, deixando um pequeno bebê órfão.  
Tiago e Lílian. Tiago e Lílian. Tudo por culpa de Pedro Pettigrew... Ou seria por minha culpa? Olhando para as ruínas dessa casa, eu juro que os vingarei. Que Pedro não sairá assim tão impune...  
Tomei uma decisão. Talvez seja a hora de ir atrás do rato em quem um dia todos nós confiamos, e esclarecer algumas coisinhas... Mesmo que eu também pague por isso. Não me importo. Tudo o que eu quero neste exato segundo é fazer justiça. E poder, quando eu também me for, dizer aos dois que sua morte não foi completamente em vão.  
Pela última vez, eu olho para essa casa. Pela última vez, eu vejo estas ruínas, esta sujeira, os pertences dos Potter espalhados por tudo. Pela primeira vez, o sangue Black fala alto. Tiago e Lílian. Eu sou fiel a eles. Merecem ser tratados com todas as honras, mesmo depois de mortos. Merecem todos os meus sentimentos sinceros de amizade. Eles são a prova de que o amor existe.


End file.
